Artemis Fowl and the Wizard War
by RockSunner
Summary: His mother is dying of an unknown illness. But before he can act, Artemis Fowl is taken by Dumbledore for the most dangerous mission of his life. Sequel to "Artemis Fowl and the House Elf." Crossover with HP. Spoilers for AF:TP and HP:DH.
1. A Call From Artemis to Artemis

This is a sequel to "Artemis Fowl and the House Elf," a cross-over with Harry Potter. There are spoilers for AF:TP and HP:DH.

**Chapter 1: A Call from Artemis to Artemis**

"Abraxas Faire speaking," said Artemis Fowl, answering his cell phone in his new Dublin flat.

His older temporal counterpart had suggested the new first name, the grandfather of the young wizard the other Artemis impersonated in a parallel world. Artemis had come back from a trip to Limbo to discover that three years had elapsed and that his place had been taken by another Artemis from an alternate time stream. It was hard not to resent this, but he and his counterpart had come to an arrangement such that the original Artemis had a new identity and a chance to work with his "brother" on interesting schemes.

"This is Artemis," said the other Artemis. "I need your assistance desperately. Mother is deathly ill, dying, and the doctor has no idea how to cure her."

"I assume you attempted a healing of your own?" Abraxas asked.

"Naturally, but it only seemed to make her worse," Artemis replied.

"You know a bit more magic than I do," said Abraxas. They both knew this was an understatement. Artemis had spent several months in intense magical training at Hogwarts, a top wizarding school in the parallel universe.

"True, but because of that the Faerie trust me less," Artemis answered. "I need your assistance to persuade one or both Holly Shorts to help Mother." (There was also a duplicate Holly Short, whom the alternate Artemis had saved from a life of slavery at Hogwarts).

"Of course I'll help," Abraxas replied. "She's my mother, too."

Suddenly a strange voice broke in on the conversation from the Fowl Manor side: "Young man, drop that muggle instrument of communication."

Abraxas heard the phone hitting the floor, but he could still hear everything because Artemis had the clever impulse to press the speaker-phone button before he dropped it.

"Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" Artemis asked in a shocked voice.

"You recognize me," said Dumbledore. "Good. That means you are the time interloper I'm looking for."

"You seem angry," said Artemis. "Don't you realize that I saved you from a plot against your life? Professor Snape..."

"Was a valuable double-agent working for me," Dumbledore interrupted. "Your interference has disrupted my plans at a vital time. It is only fair that I make use of your impersonation skills to replace him."

"But my mother is dying!" Artemis cried.

"The fate of my world is at stake," said Dumbledore. "You are coming with me at once."

Abraxas heard a burst of static over the line.

"Artemis? Artemis?" he called.

There was only silence in reply.


	2. In the Vanishing Cabinet

**Chapter 2: In the Vanishing Cabinet  
**

Artemis was floating in absolute blackness. After a moment of disorientation he realized where he was: in the pocket dimension belonging to the broken Vanishing Cabinet.

"Lumos!" came the voice of Dumbledore. The light of the old wizard's wand revealed a figure floating beside him, slumped in death. Severus Snape.

"Take a look at your handiwork," Dumbledore commanded sternly. "A good man, killed by your interference."

"You are certain he was on your side?" Artemis asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm positive, but I swore never to reveal the reason."

"He played his role so well that I never suspected he was a double agent. I'm sorry," said Artemis.

"I desperately need someone to take his place in the inner circle of the Death Eaters. That is why I brought you here. You have a genius for impersonation."

"I had considerable technical support in playing Draco Malfoy..." Artemis began to explain.

"I know," said Dumbledore. "Plastic surgery from your world where the elves remained free."

"How do you know that?" Artemis demanded.

"I know a great deal about you," said Dumbledore. "I know that you are a young master of muggle technology who came here from another world to save your elf friend from slavery."

"You are reading my mind?" asked Artemis suspiciously.

"No. Your intelligence, the foreignness of your mind, and your deceptive tendencies make you a natural occlumens. That's essential. With a little training you'll be able to fool even Voldemort. I know about you because you told me yourself."

Artemis was puzzled, but he let it pass. "What about my appearance?"

"This time it will have to be Polyjuice." Dumbledore opened a small bottle, then added a hair from Snape's corpse. "It would be best to disrobe before drinking this. I'll strip off his robes for you to wear."

Artemis did as he was asked, and a few minutes later he was a copy of Professor Snape.

"The effects of Polyjuice don't last long, correct?"

"Only an hour. Snape has a huge supply of premixed potion in his home, and you can learn to brew more. I will cast a preserving spell on his body and provide access to this pocket dimension so that you can get his hair at any time."

"I can fake his appearance, but what about his knowledge?"

"This case contains an extensive bottled set of his saved memories you can view in a pensieve," Dumbledore answered, handing over a small box that Artemis realized was larger inside.

"And how do you know that you can trust me?" Artemis asked. "After all, I'm here under duress."

"I don't," said Dumbledore shortly. "That is why I will require you to take an Unbreakable Vow to work for me."

"I researched Unbreakable Vows, since I used one against Mr. Snape," Artemis said. "You cannot compel me to take one against my will. You could threaten to kill me, but the Vow itself would put me under the same threat indefinitely."

"I have an offer for you," said Dumbledore. "If you help me against the enemy of this world, I will help you with your mother's sickness. I overheard you say that you had attempted to cure her by magic and failed. If you do as I ask, or die in the attempt, I will do all in my power to cure her."

"Will you take an Unbreakable Vow to that effect?" demanded Artemis.

"I could, but it would be an empty reinforcement," said Dumbledore. "It happens that I have been poisoned by magic and I'm not long for this world." He held up a withered, blackened hand. "Without Snape's potions to hold this back..."

"If you're about to die, how could you help my Mother?" asked Artemis.

"I'm not without influence even after death," said Dumbledore. "I have portraits that will carry a piece of my personality, and people who will obey them."

Artemis considered. His clone brother would call in the LEP, but that might not be enough to save his mother. Dumbledore had expertise with human magic. "All right, I will take your Vow. Who will be our Bonder?"

"We only need someone to hold a wand to our joined hands," Dumbledore replied. "In a pinch, it doesn't even have to be someone alive." He placed Snape's wand in his dead hand and curled the fingers around it.

Artemis and Dumbledore joined hands.

"Do you swear to obey my orders, and after my death to obey the orders of my portraits, until Voldemort is defeated?"

"I swear." A fiery red line darted out from the wand Snape held and coiled around their joined hands.

"Do you swear to carry out the impersonation of Severus Snape without getting caught, knowing that the quick death of the Unbreakable Vow would be a mercy compared to the torture you would be subjected to if you were exposed?"

"I swear," said Artemis, and again a long tongue of flame wrapped their hands.

"Do you swear to work for the defeat of Voldemort to the best of your ability?"

"I swear." For the third and final time the red lines bound them.

Dumbledore ended the spell. He took the wand back from Snape and handed it to Artemis. "Since you killed Severus, this wand should obey you as its new master. I order you not to use it against me."

"I wasn't planning to," said Artemis coldly.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Now that's taken care of, there are just a couple of things I need."

He removed from an inner pocket an hourglass on a long chain, and a handful of small yellow spheres.

"Is that a time-turner?" asked Artemis. "I thought they didn't work anymore."

"I built my own power source so that I wouldn't have to depend on the Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore explained.

"And what are those yellow enchanted marbles?"

Dumbledore popped a couple of them into his mouth. "Lemon-drops. Would you like one?"

"No thank you."

Dumbledore said, "We're going back in time. After you set the trap in the room of requirements, but before you sprang it. This is the night Snape died. I must be sure – you left the Room of Requirements by 11:30 p.m. to lure Harry here?"

"That is correct," said Artemis.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. He put the chain around both their necks and gave the hourglass three spins.

Suddenly there was no body of Snape beside them. A short distance away was the glowing computer monitor of the Cosmic Cube. Attached to it was a rope.

"We'll pull ourselves along the rope and back into the Room of Hidden Things," Dumbledore explained.

Once inside the Room, Dumbledore asked: "Would you run through the illusions you have created with your machine?"

Artemis did, showing Dumbledore the hologram of himself entering the room and getting killed by a death spell. He also showed the hologram of Snape threatening Hogwarts with a muggle bomb, which was an essential part of the plan to get Holly freed.

"Brilliant," Dumbledore complemented. "But I need you to change the programming of your illusion a trifle. Cancel the illusion of myself entering the room, please."

"But..." Artemis started to protest.

"That is an order," stated Dumbledore. "Remember your Vow."

Artemis did as he was told, even though he was beginning to get a nasty premonition of where this was leading.

"Now we conceal ourselves in the Room of Requirement, and wait. I must warn you, when interacting with your own past you must not be seen by yourself. Fearful things happen to wizards who attempt to break that rule."

"What happens?" Artemis asked out of curiosity.

"The time-traveling person would be dropped out of time before they could be seen. They would be trapped forever in a timeless limbo. So don't do it. Remain concealed, whatever happens, until I tell you."

It was a long wait, but Artemis obeyed the order. Eventually, he saw himself (looking like Draco Malfoy) enter the room with the immobilized Harry Potter, The other Fowl hid Harry in a cabinet. Soon after, Snape entered the room. The conversation he remembered occurred: "Draco" told Snape he had lured Dumbledore here with a message in order to kill him.

"You're going toe to toe with Dumbledore in a wizard's duel? That's your worst idea yet!" said Snape.

"I took the Felix Felicis you brewed for me," said Draco. "I can't lose."

"You most certainly can," said Snape. "You seem to have taken too much. One bit of luck you do have is that I've here to back you up."

Snape took cover behind a broken statue. Dumbledore entered and walked close to the cabinet where Harry was concealed. Suddenly his wand went flying as if from a silent Expeliarmus..

"I've got you now," said Draco. "Prepare to die."

"Draco, you're not a killer," said Dumbledore.

"How do you know what I'm capable of?" Malfoy asked.

"I know you were behind the poisoned necklace," said Dumbledore. "That was a rather weak effort, Draco. So weak, that I believe your heart wasn't in it."

"I failed there, but now you're going to die!" said Draco. He pointed his wand at Dumbledore, but it shook.

"Murder is more difficult than the innocent think," said Dumbledore.

"Avad..." said Draco. Then his wand dropped. "I can't do it."

Snape emerged from behind the statue.

"Severus, thank heavens you're here," said Dumbledore. "Please..."

"Avadra Kedavra!" shouted Snape, his eyes glaring with loathing. The green beam struck Dumbledore in the chest and blasted him backward, so that he hit a tall stack of old schoolbooks and was buried under them when they fell.

Artemis saw the scene play out just as it had before, but now he knew the death of Dumbledore was real. He remained in place, wondering about the strange order not to move until Dumbledore told him. It wouldn't do to let himself be seen now, in any case.

The freeing of Holly happened as before. The other Artemis and Holly left, after getting the real Draco Malfoy back to take his place. Harry Potter and Professor McGonagall remained stunned and unconscious.

"Now what?" Artemis thought.

Dumbledore burst into the room and went straight to where Artemis was hiding.

"I received a message from my future self to come here," said Dumbledore. "I was told I would find someone who would explain everything. Come out and do so."

Artemis understood now. He had been talking to the Dumbledore who was future to this one. No wonder he knew so much – Artemis had told him himself.

"Very well," said Artemis. "We don't have much time. After I explain, you're going to have to go and get me."


	3. Temporal Teams

**Chapter 3**

"You know what's wrong with my mother?" asked the younger Artemis (a.k.a. Abraxas).

He spoke to both the younger Holly (fresh from a mission to save islanders from a kraken) as well as the older Holly, who had once been a house-elf slave in Hogwarts. Both had answered his distress call after the older Artemis vanished. Abraxas had put on the disguise which allowed him to impersonate the other Artemis, and gone to the mansion after his "brother" disappeared.

"Yes," said the younger Holly, :The gel oozing from her pores, with the smell of lilies. It has to be... but I need a second opinion. We need Foaly." She opened a channel to Police Plaza.

"Foaly, are you there? We have a situation with Artemis's mother.. it's very bad."

"Very well," Foaly said. "I'll view her using the manor systems. Artemis, your security password, please?"

"HOGWARTS," said Artemis.

"Right. I have access," said Foaly.

"Look at the gel from her pores, Foaly," said Holly tensely. "It smells like lilies."

"This is impossible," Foaly said. "It was eradicated years ago."

"What was eradicated?" Artemis demanded.

"Let me scan the gel first... Yes, the computers confirm it – it's Spelltropy," Foaly said in a grave voice.

"How serious is this?" said Artemis.

"Deadly serious. Your mother is dying. Among the fairy folk, once the plague reached this stage the patient has less than a day to live. The disease is incredibly aggressive."

"You said the plague was eradicated," Artemis said. "So there is a cure."

"There is no cure any more," said Foaly, "All we can do is make her comfortable."

"There must be a cure," said Artemis with grim determination. "Tell me what you know about this disease."

"It is a magical aliment," Foaly declared. "When the earth became polluted, so did magic become tainted. It first appeared about 20 years ago in Linfen, China. It can only be passed by someone doing magic on the subject."

"Your temporal twin!" the older Holly exclaimed. "He has magic – and he learned more in the alternate universe."

"I suppose that is possible," Artemis allowed. "But it could also be from the wizard who kidnapped him, Dumbledore. He could have cast a spell on Mother to gain information."

"In any case, there is nothing we can do," Foaly interjected.

"We must, or the fairy world is at risk," Artemis objected. "In the alternate universe Spelltropy has had a decade to mutate into an alternate form. Holly may have picked it up. Didn't you have to do magic to carry out your duties as a house elf, Holly?"

"Yes, I did," said the older Holly, mumbling a little because she hated to be reminded of that time.

"Then this new Spelltropy mutation could be rampant in this world. What was the cure? Can't it be re-created?"

"The cure was found only in the brain fluid of the silky sifaka lemur of Madagascar," said Foaly. :That animal is now extinct. The last one died about eight years ago."

"I know," said Artemis in a guilty whisper, "I killed it."

"What?" demanded the younger Holly? "Why did you do that?"

"I sold it to the Extinctionists, a human supremacy group that enjoyed destroying species, for a hundred thousand euros. The money went to an Arctic expedition to save my father."

Both Hollys and Foaly were aghast. How could Artemis put a price on the life of an entire species?

Artemis thought for a moment. Finally he announced: "I have a plan. Actually, two plans. If one of them succeeds we will solve our problem."

"Our problem?" queried Foaly.

"Of course,"Artemis said smoothly. "This is a fairy plague. In the alternate universe, full of human magic users, it has mutated and spread to humans. Holly and my temporal twin brought it back with them. Who knows how many cases are incubating right now? There is no time to lose. I must go back into the past and save the silky sifaka lemur."

"Go back..." said Foaly in shock.

"..into the past?" completed the younger Holly.

Artemis nodded. "Present your arguments against it, please. At the same time, someone must go to the parallel universe of Dumbledore and Hogwarts to find my temporal twin. It is entirely possible that silky lemurs are not extinct there, or that another cure has been found."

"Time travel has been forbidden for good reason," said the older Holly. "There are potential repercussions from the slightest interference."

"There are two cases," Artemis said. "The grandfather paradox prohibits interference along one's own time-line. I agree with Gorben and Berndt that if there are repercussions, they are already being felt. If I go back, then I have already been back. Changes that result from interference by a parallel time-line are more flexible. There, true temporal changes are possible. I propose we try both."

"We don't interfere with human destiny," the older Holly objected.

"You have already interfered by crossing to the parallel world and getting yourself caught in a slave contract," Artemis responded. "You bear considerable responsibility for bringing back the mutated Spelltropy, along with my clone brother of course. But even he wouldn't have been intimately involved in the study of human magic if not for you."

The older Holly sighed. "It's true. I have to admit it."

"Then I propose two teams," Artemis suggested. "No. 1 will send myself and the younger Holly back into time to save the silky lemur. The older Holly will again infiltrate Hogwarts and find my captive temporal brother."

"No!' said the older Holly firmly. "I won't be a slave again."

"You won't be a real slave this time," Artemis insisted. "You'll be playing a role. Remember, you were already freed. On top of that, the geas is broken and you can't be enslaved again for entering a human habitation."

The older Holly considered this. It was true that she had crossed to the terrible parallel universe and become a slave there. Now the human who had freed her was a captive of a master wizard from that place, doubtless enslaved in turn. "I'll do my part," she said.

"And I'll do mine," said the younger Holly. "Whatever my counterpart did is what I would have done under the same circumstances. I'll go to the past with Artemis to find the cure for this plague before it overwhelms us again."

"If you insist," Foaly sighed. "I'll send No. 1 at once."


	4. Snapeing Up

**Chapter 4 – Snapeing up**

"All right, I believe I have a firm grasp of the situation now," Dumbledore told Artemis. "I am now ready to go back and get you from the alternate dimension. I should have no difficulties with that. Magic is virtually unknown there."

"Not exactly," said Artemis, with the voice and appearance of Severus Snape. "Elves and pixies have magic. Since they were never enslaved they were able to ensure that human magical potential was barely realized. That is, until I was able to find my way here."

"So you are the only wizard there, that you know of. Answer honestly," Dumbledore commanded.

"That is correct," Artemis said. (Allowing for the fact the only other wizard was a temporal copy of himself, what he said was technically true).

"All right, here are my final instructions to you," said Dumbledore. "Take nothing from this room but what I have already given you. Leave everything undisturbed."

"What about Draco Malfoy?" Artemis asked.

"Get young Malfoy out and return him to his family. Use your mesmer power to modify his memory again. You have him believing now that he is a sort of hero, fooling Snape by creating an illusion of my death, as well as warning the school about the bomb. The bomb part can remain, but now the murder is real."

"What would Voldemort think of the plan to destroy the school with a bomb?" asked Artemis/Snape.

"He'd hate the idea. His plan has always been to take over Hogwarts and run it for pure-bloods only. You'll need a cover story. I suggest you say it was a fake, a much less powerful bomb than Snape told Draco, intended to test Draco's loyalty further after he faltered over killing me."

"I'll think of something," Artemis muttered.

"There's a copy of my portrait already in place at Snape's secret hide-out location, which I already gave you. Once you drop off Draco, go there and start getting familiar with Snape's memories. Then follow the instructions of my portraits exactly – no improvising; do only what they tell you. That is an order. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Artemis said with a trace of anger in his voice.

"The Vanishing Cabinet has been wrecked completely by the small fake explosion you placed, but the ring I gave you will grant access to the dimension where Snape's body is. You'll need to keep making and taking Polyjuice potions every hour. I've also rigged a signal from his Dark Mark to the fake one on your arm, so that you will know when Voldemort summons you. Be prepared to go to him at any time, day or night."

"Understood," Artemis said. He looked at himself in a broken, dusty old mirror. "But I notice a bit of a corpse-like look about my Snape face. Will it be good enough?"

"It will have to be," Dumbledore retorted. "I've cast a spell to preserve his body in status-quo, so it won't get any worse. Polyjuice can only copy the appearance at the time a hair is taken, unfortunately. There was a good reason that Barty Crouch Junior kept his victim alive during his imposture. I've done the best I can for you; it can't be helped."

"Thanks a lot," said Artemis with sarcasm.

"I am going to the other dimension now to get you. I won't be seeing you again. But remember your Unbreakable Vow and play your part as I have dictated, and all may yet be well."

Dumbledore waved his wand and chanted a long spell phrase, and then vanished in a pop.

Atemis glared at the place where he vanished, and thought, "You enjoy controlling everything and everyone, don't you, Dumbledore? Well, it's fortunate that the Vow left me a loophole, and I have every intention of using it. In fact I must, because I promised to work to defeat Voldemort to the best of _my_ ability, and that includes using my wits to implement a better plan than yours...."


	5. Lemurs and Love

**Chapter 5 Lemurs and Love**

Things had not been going as planned for Holly and Abraxis on their expedition to the past to save the last silky lemur. That was an understatement. Instead of staying outside as Abraxis had expected, Butler had come into the bedroom and caught them stealing clothes. They had been knocked out with tranquilizer darts and locked in the trunk of the Bentley. Only a message sent through time to Mulch Diggums had brought him to their rescue, not as an old friend but as a reluctant hired hand.

Things should have gone smoothly after that, but they dug into the wrong cage at the Rathdown Park animal sanctuary and met an angry gorilla instead of a gentle lemur. Abraxis was nearly killed and Holly had to heal him. Then she was knocked out with another dart from Butler and they all barely escaped the gorilla cage alive.

Abraxis has attempted to get the lemur with a high-wire act (electrified high-wires, too), but the ten-year-old Artemis had won by ruthlessly threatening the life of the lemur. Abraxis hated this smug, vicious young self of his, but at least he knew where he was going. They could still catch up and save the lemur. But first they had to dig out and revive Holly Short from the hole Mulch had put her in for safekeeping.

Abraxis shook Holly's shoulders gently.

"Holly, can you hear me?"

"Artemis, I... Oh, gods."

"It's okay. I don't have the lemur... Well, the other me does. But I know where he's going."

"I mean, _Oh Gods, I think I kissed you_."

Abraxis looked deep into her mismatched eyes, and felt hypnotized. He knew, at that moment, that she felt the same way. Time travel had made her younger, and more vulnerable. There were sparks between them, but not of the magical sort.

_After all we have been through together... perhaps because of it_.

He took her hand and helped her out of the shallow hole.

"It's not unthinkable, you know," he told her. "My temporal twin told me a secret... he and your older counterpart have started seeing each other, dating."

"I know... my time-twin told me too... she said they're very happy together. The rescue from that slave world made a difference. I just didn't think I'd ever feel the same way. When we go back I won't be this young any more. You won't be this old, either."

"We can wait," said Abraxis.

"I don't know. Minerva waited for you, and that didn't work out."

"That was a disaster. She didn't see me all that time and built up a whole picture in her mind of what things would be like. One date after I returned was enough to see we were incompatible. But this is different. Our twins have proved it can work."

Mulch interrupted with a loud belch, "If you love-birds are through jawing, where's my gold?"

Abraxis looked at him coldly. "No lemur, no gold."

"How many buckets of gold are we talking about?" asked Mulch.

"How many do you have?" asked Abraxis.

"A lot," said Mulch. "Mostly full of stuff, but I can empty them."

"That was a rhetorical question," said Abraxis. "I mean, as many buckets as you like."

"If you want any more help from me, I've got to see a down payment. A good-faith deposit."

"I've got something for you that's even better, Mulch Diggums," said Holly. "A six-digit code that will get you into the LEP equipment lockup at Tara."

Mulch's eyes glowed. "I can have anything I want?"

"Whatever you can get on one hovertrolley."

Mulch spat a huge glop of phlegm into his hand. "Shake on it."

After a quick exchange with Holly about who was going to accept the sloppy handshake, it fell to Abraxis to seal the deal.


End file.
